Stomach Ache
by radar fan
Summary: BJ has a stomach ache and it's causing a problem but he doesnt want to bother Hawkeye. Then Radar, Hawkeye and Bj have to go on a little journey. Please read and review.
1. Night time

Radar fan: This is my third idea for fan fiction. I hope you like, it's a more BJ, Hawkeye and Radar story so enjoy.

BJ turned over in his cot; his stomach really hurt making it extremely difficult to sleep. Typical army food you don't eat it you starve and if you do you die of stomach-ache. He had been like this for the last four hours.

He looked at his watch, 3 o'clock in the morning on a night that you should try and get as much sleep as you can before the wounded come.

It was no good he couldn't sleep and that was final so he decided to get up and take a walk maybe that would ease it.

He slipped out of his bed, pulled on his khaki uniform and quietly left the swamp. He didn't care if he woke Frank but if he woke Hawkeye he would demand an explanation of why he was up and BJ didn't want to worry Hawkeye over a little stomach-ache.

The camp seemed so quiet at night, no noise but the faint snores from tents. Klinger was on night duty and BJ bumped in to him.

"Hi Captain, what you doing up at this time of night?"

"Just going for a 3 o'clock walk"

"Don't let me disturb you then"

"Thanks Klinger" and BJ kept walking.

He decided to pop into the Colonels office to see if Radar was asleep, sometimes Radar got insomnia and was awake at this time of night.

Tonight he was slouched on his desk, his head in his folded arms, fast asleep. His glasses were all wonky on his head and papers underneath him. BJ bent down beside him.

"Radar" he said softly, "Radar".

"Hmm" was the response he got from him.

"Don't you want to lie down?"

"Hmm" again was the response, he hadn't moved a muscle so BJ left him there. He went over to Radars bed and picked up the blanket and wrapped it round Radar, took of his glasses and hat and placed them on the desk. Radar faithful teddy bear was placed in his arms by his head and he slipped out the door, "Night Radar".

"Hmm" replied Radar

Radar fan: ok the first chapter wasn't that exciting but I promise it gets better,

Honest : p

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	2. The awakening

Radar fan: Poor BJ still has that stomach ache but why won't he tell Hawkeye? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

Post Op was BJ's next stop. All his patients were doing fine, even Franks patients had managed to skip Post Op infections this time. He went back through to Radar who was now mumbling in his sleep.

"Ok ma I'll clean out the cows in a minute", and BJ left through the office door.

When he returned to The Swamp he took 'The Last of the Mohicans' from Hawkeye's shelf. He had read the book before but he had to do something to take his mind off of his stomach.

6 o'clock rolled around and BJ had now fallen asleep through exhaustion. His head now full of dreams of being back home with his wife and his daughter and doing normal family things like spending time together. Radar came in quietly and shook Hawkeye.

"Hawk, Hawk, you got to get up the Colonel wants to see you"

"Tell him I'm busy"

"You got to come now sir"

"Ok I am up" Hawkeye said reluctantly.

Radar moved round the swamp to BJ's cot.

"BJ, BJ you got to get up"

"I don't want to," mumbled BJ who had had a minimal amount of sleep possible.

"You got to it's the Colonels orders," Radar informed.

"Oh all right I be there in a minute" Radar went back over to Hawkeye to make sure he was still awake, "Hawkeye".

"Yes I am still awake"

"Ok" and Radar left. BJ pulled himself out of bed and threw a pillow at Hawkeye to make sure he was awake. Hawkeye received it full in the chest.

"What is with everyone, I am awake!" he shouted waking Major Burns.

"What's all the noise about? Some people are trying to sleep you know"

"We know Frank and we want to be two of them" Frank turned over in disgust. BJ stood up and pain surged through his lower abdomen. He sat back down turned away from Hawkeye so he wouldn't see the look on his face and clutched his stomach.

"Are you alright BJ" Hawkeye asked concerned.

"Yeah I just dropped one of my Captains bars on the floor". He stood back up again and walked out The Swamp door with Hawkeye. After a morning stop at the latrines and a cup of 'coffee' in hand the duo reported to the Colonels office.

"About time too"

"Sorry had to grab a cup of supposed coffee to start the morning with".

Radar entered with his trusty clipboard in arm.

"I have called you all here at this dreadful hour because I need some urgent medical supplies to be delivered to another MASH unit and I thought you boys are the best people I have for this" the Colonel said as Radar filed some documents into the filing cabinet.

"Radar you can leave the filing for now because you're going too"

"Me sir? But I have forms to fill out and orders to be taken" Radar protested.

"Well I thought I would give you a break and let you do something more adventurous, so take a seat". Radar was never one to disobey orders so he sat in the chair next to BJ.

"So you three will take a jeep out of here and follow this map until you reach the MASH unit located there" said Colonel Potter pointing to a red cross on the map.

"The supplies are already packed and on the jeep so you can leave anytime you wish. Any questions?"

"Yeah" piped up Pierce, "how come me and BJ are going and not Frank?"

"Would you trust Frank with the enemy lurking everywhere"

"The enemy?" Radar asked.

"Yeah North Koreans, the Chinese" Hawkeye added.

"I know who the enemy are, it's just that we might be captured by them or something"

"Well that's a chance you'll have to take," said the Colonel.

"Thanks for the encouragement Colonel"

Hawkeye and BJ got up and walked out the office.

"Sirs can we have breakfast before we go?"

"Sure Radar" BJ said.

"We wouldn't want to deprive a growing boy of his brekkie now would we?" said Hawkeye cheekily. Radar left and went to brave the mess tent breakfast.

"That guys got a stronger stomach then I have," said Hawkeye.

"Yeah me too" BJ said. His stomach felt all knotted and he knew he couldn't handle eating.

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. It will probably be on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon when I next update due to some lovely mock exams coming up.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	3. The Journey

Radar fan: here you go another chapter lets find out how BJ, Hawkeye and Radar are doing...

>

The two went back to the swamp to pack what they would need for the trip. When they got there Frank was still asleep.

"Hey Frank," Hawkeye got no reply, "Is that a North Korean I see going into Major Houlihan's tent?"

Franks response to this by jumping out of bed and running out of the swamp shouting

"Margaret!"

"Works every time, shall we have a martini before we leave?" asked Hawkeye.

"You can but I am not, we have a long trip ahead of us and we need clear heads. Anyway Radar might have finished breakfast by now"

"Your right lets go find him" Hawkeye said and put down his martini glass. He grabbed his khaki jacket. The two best friends went over to the mess tent to find Radar shovelling supposed food into his mouth.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir" Radar said eating his last mouthful and picking up his tray.

>

The jeep crawled out of the 4077th heading towards the 5083rd with its three passengers and supplies.

"Ahh" sighed Hawkeye "the open road, don't you just love it?"

"Sure do," replied BJ.

They travelled down the bumpy road for a bit in silence until Hawkeye said, "Hey lets sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall"

"Why not" said BJ.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer" they sang in unison.

This helped BJ take his mind off his stomach a bit until they got down to 17 bottles left.

"17 bottles of beer, Hawk pull over!"

"Why?"

"Just do it" BJ said impatiently while Radar continued singing as if he hadn't realised they had stopped singing. Hawkeye pulled over on the verge and BJ jumped out and ran into the bushes.

"Where did Captain Hunnicutt go?" Radar asked finally realising they had stopped.

"To deal with some business"

"Oh" Radar simply said and continued humming the tune.

BJ got far enough into the bushes out of sight of Hawkeye and threw up.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to reach again he wiped his mouth so not to let

Hawkeye know he was sick. Maybe his stomachache would go now. He returned to the jeep.

"Now what did I tell you about using the latrine before we leave?" Hawkeye joked.

"Sorry dad" BJ returned and Hawkeye started up the engine again and they were off.

>

It got to about 1 o'clock and they had played all the games they could possibly think of.

"How about we stop for lunch, there a nice bit of grass there"

"Yeah, I am starving," added Radar.

They parked the jeep and laid out in the sun. Radar was straight into his food. BJ on the other hand picked at his, nibbling on the corners.

"I say stay here for 20 minutes then get back on the road so we avoid rush hour" joked Hawkeye.

"Sure" replied BJ

"Your not eating much are you?" noticed Hawkeye.

Great, thought BJ, now he knows some thing is up.

"Oh I am not hungry"

"That's understandable with this food"

"Yeah, I am going to go for a walk for a bit, I'll be back in a minute" BJ went in to the forest.

Radar had finished his lunch and was leaning up against a tree stump admiring the view.

"This would be a great place if there wasn't a war on."

"Sure would be but its not me you have to convince." Hawkeye wanted to go home so badly but because of the continuous casualties he was stuck miles away from his father.

After nearly fifteen minutes of dreaming about home Hawkeye said "It's nearly time to go, wonder where BJ is."

"I'll go see" Radar got up and walked in the direction BJ went in. He soon found him sitting on the ground by a stream. He sat down next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said BJ.

"Sure is" Radar agreed. "If you don't mind me saying sir you don't look to well but I

am not a doctor so I wouldn't really know."

"I am ok just feeling a bit sensitive that's all" BJ tried to reassure.

"Should I get Captain Pierce?" Radar asked trying to do the best he could.

"No don't worry him, I am ok now." BJ promised himself if he was sick one more time he would tell Hawkeye because now it was starting to scare him. He was a doctor and he couldn't even diagnose himself.

"Ok" Radar said.

They walked back to meet Hawkeye who was back in the jeep.

"Thought you converted to the enemy."

"Don't be silly they don't have a mad surgeon like you to keep me company."

"Very funny."

"I know, I thought I would become a comedian after the war."

"Very good."

"I try my best."

The two jumped back into the jeep to continue their journey.

"Uh oh"

"What?" Hawkeye and BJ said in unison.

"Take cover!" The three ducked as far down into the jeep as they could when bombs and artillery began to fall all around them.

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. It will probably be on a Saturday or Sunday afternoon when I next update due to some lovely mock exams coming up.

I know Hawkeye has twigged yet but its added to effect.:p

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one.

Thanks.


	4. bombed

Radar fan: I am back! Hope every one had a merry little Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews you are all very kind.

Here's the next instalment you've been waiting for….

>

"Were being shelled!" Shouted Radar over the noise of falling artillery.

The shelling carried on for ten minutes and amazingly the jeep hadn't been touched. The three were still curled up in the jeep trying to avoid being hit. Then silence fell and the bombs stopped falling.

"Do you think it's stopped?" asked Radar.

"I don't know but I do know I am not going to hang around to find out" Hawkeye said already out of the jeep and running to the nearby forest. Hawkeye knew how unreliable army jeeps were and didn't want to attempt starting it.

Radar and BJ didn't need convincing they grabbed the first aid kit and dashed after him.

They run for about a hundred meters when they heard a large explosion and they knew that getting out of that jeep had been a smart idea. They got up off the ground once the explosion had gone off. The bombs indicated the enemy was near. They knew they had to get up and as far away as possible and quickly.

The three ran for 10 minutes straight when Radar began to fall behind.

"Come on Radar", BJ yelled behind him.

"I cant keep up anymore, you guys go on and leave me behind" Radar gasped.

"Don't go all heroic on us Radar" Hawkeye said slowing down to Radars pace.

"Look there's a bunch of trees and bushes over there. We'll stop for a bit"

"Ok" Radar agreed struggling to keep his breathing steady.

They reached the shrubs and sat down to rest.

"Breathe slowly Radar, in and out in and out," demonstrated Hawkeye.

BJ was sitting up against the base of a very tall tree. His stomach still hurt and he was no clearer to what it could be. When he was running it hurt quite a lot but with the enemy everywhere he put his ailment to the back of his mind and ran virtually and hopefully to save his life. BJ looked over at Radar, his breathing had steadied more now.

"Lets stay here for a bit and then see if we can find any shelter. I don't think we'll find the 4077th today," suggested Hawkeye.

'_Great" _thought BJ _'If I am really ill I am stuck in the middle of the woods.' _He had known all along that they would have had to camp somewhere, they had driven to far out to walk back in one day. It was just when Hawkeye said it, it seemed concrete.

"You all right Beej?" asked Hawkeye.

'_Tell him, and then you can stop worrying about it. He's the best doctor around. If anyone can find the solution to his pain it would be Hawkeye' _he thought.

"Yeah just a little worn out that's all but I'll be ok" BJ lied.

'_Why didn't you tell him you fool, he could have helped you.'_

"Hawk" BJ had decided to tell him. The pain began to get beyond bearable, "How far do you think we are from the 4077th ?" He had chickened out at the last moment.

'_What sort of friend am I? I can't even tell my friend how I feel. I just don't want to cause trouble or worry him. I mean he has enough on his plate now we're lost without my pain. Right if it grows any worse or I am sick again I will make myself tell him_

Radar fan: see I promised I would update. Next instalment to follow soon

Hope you liked it.

Anyway please read and review, oh please read my other two stories if you like this one. Much appreciated.

Thanks.


End file.
